


Aftermath

by YouShouldntBeReal2



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Hosie centric, Magic, Merge Theories, Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted (Vampire Diaries), Werewolves, Witches, picnic date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouShouldntBeReal2/pseuds/YouShouldntBeReal2
Summary: Set right after S2E16. Hope and Josie finally deal with their feelings for each other. Mostly canon, minus Landon.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	Aftermath

Hope awoke from her journey into Josie’s  
subconscious, and stared up at the ceiling pondering  
everything that just happened. After a few minutes, she made the move to get up and exit the makeshift hideout behind the bookshelf in Alaric’s office. Dr. Saltzman, nursing his second glass of bourbon, was a bit surprised to see Hope emerge from the bookshelf. “Hope, You’re awake?”  
“Well, yeah. Seems so, what happened, is Josie okay?” The tribrid stretched to try to get the feeling back in her limbs. Turning to stone in someone else's subconscious takes a toll on your real body, who knew?  
Alaric stood up from the desk, “Yes, our Josie is back. Not without certain complications, I'm afraid.”  
Hope moved to stand right in front of Alaric with arms crossed. “What complications?”  
Dr. Saltzman couldn’t look Hope in the eye, somewhat ashamed to admit what had happened, “We made a deal with the Necromancer to siphon all of the dark magic from Josie and give it to him. In return he would give Raf, and Alyssa back to us.”  
Alaric continued to explain everything, including the part where Lizzie decided to go parading around as Hope but cheerful and weird. That will be fun to explain to people later, Hope thinks as she notices the time.  
The tribrid heads towards the office door, “You mind if I head out to the woods for a quick run? I’m too antsy to sleep.”  
“Fine, not too long and be careful.” Hope waves her thanks and jogs down to the kitchen to grab a quick snack before heading out.  
The tribrid was making her turkey sandwich, when she heard very faint footsteps heading her way. She really wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone, so she worked to finish building her snack as fast as possible and clean up.

“Hope?” Josie whispered from the entryway. She didn’t want to startle the tribrid.  
Hope couldn't seem to get Josie out of her head since she woke up, a mixture of worry and relief for the younger girl. Hope also had a strong urge to see her as soon as possible but it was late and didn't want to wake her. She was certainly surprised to see Josie standing there but immediately relaxed at the sight of the brunette and gave her a polite smile. She really did miss the younger girl. "Hey Jo.”  
“My dad said you hadn’t woken up, but I couldn’t feel you in my head anymore. I was worried. When did you wake up?” Josie stepped into the room and sat in the chair next to Hope.  
“The last thing I remember is being turned to stone and then there was just nothing for a long time. I woke up a little over an hour ago, I spoke to your dad and now I'm here.” Hope took a bite of her sandwich and glanced at Josie.”Wait, you felt me in your subconscious?”  
Josie grabbed a chip from Hope’s plate, “Sort of? I mean, felt something off in my head, besides all the darkness.” Josie shuddered from the thought. “I remember everything she did, I did. Hope I was awful.” The younger witch looked like she was on the verge of tears. Hope carefully reached for Josie’s hand and held it. “Jo, It’s over now. The darkness is gone. You can apologize for the things that have happened and learn from it. You won't forget it happened, it will stay with you but it will also help guide you in the future with the choices you make.” Hope seemed to reflect on her own past with the statement. Josie stayed quiet for a while lost in her thoughts as Hope finished her sandwich. She never let go of the younger witch's hand, rubbing soothing circles with her thumb.  
They had so much to say to one another but at moment were just content in each other's quiet presence. They could leave the heavier conversations for a later time.  
“Hey Jo, maybe you should try to get some sleep?” Hope’s words broke through whatever thought spiral was causing the frown on Josie’s face. “Lizzie came back to the room earlier and she was happy to see that I was back to the old me but she was also so angry and disappointed in me for trying to do the Merge. She doesn’t want to be around me right now, so she asked me to leave. I’d been wandering around and that's kind of how I ended up down here. I didn’t expect to see you though.” Josie gave Hope a sad smile and squeezed her hand. Hope’s heart broke, Josie looked so defeated. The tribrid stood up and motioned for Josie to as well, not more than a second later did Hope pull the taller girl into a hug she so desperately needed. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Josie started to pull away just far enough that she could look Hope in the eye. "Thank you. You don't know how much I needed that."  
Hope smiled, "How about you stay in my room tonight? Since I'm back to the single room, it will be quiet and you can get some sleep."  
"It's okay, really I don't want to impose. I don't think I'll get much sleep anyway." Josie hesitated.  
"Please Jo, It's not a problem at all. I'd feel better if you at least tried to get some rest."  
"Okay, I can sleep on the floor though. I don't want to take your bed."  
Hope released Josie from the remnants of the hug and went about cleaning up her snack. "Actually, I was on my way out for a run after I ate. I already let your dad know. I can take you up to my room and get you settled. How does that sound?"  
"Oh no, Hope you should've told me. You can go run, I'll be fine." Josie's face fell, partly because Hope wouldn't be in her room with her that night and that she had delayed Hope's wolf time.  
Truthfully Hope didn't want to run anymore, she really just wanted to shower and maybe cuddle Jo. Her wolf had calmed down enough that she could wait till tomorrow. "You know what? I've changed my mind, I'm gonna text your dad that I am going to run tomorrow. I kinda just want to shower and sleep. Also we can share my bed, it's big enough for both of us and I know you like to cuddle when you are upset. I want to be here for you." Hope announced after loading the dishwasher.  
Josie blushed at the thought of cuddling in Hope's bed. "Are you sure?"  
"Jo, a few hours ago I went into your subconscious to get you back. At this point, there isn't much I wouldn't do for you. Right now you are hurting and I want to try and make you feel better. I don't know if I can, but I want to try." Hope walked towards the brunette and grabbed her hand again. "A lot has happened recently and I think you and I both need this. Let's go get some rest and we can deal with everything else tomorrow."  
Josie leaned down and kissed Hope on the cheek. It was Hope's turn to blush. "What was that for?"  
"Well for coming to save me earlier, and for this, for now. Hope, you are such a caring person and I'm so lucky that you are my friend."  
"I can say the same about you Jo. Let's head to my room, it's pretty late."  
"Let's go." Jo responds, seemingly happier than before.  
They get to Hope's room in no time at all and Josie goes to sit on the bed.  
"I'm going to grab a quick shower, are you going to be okay for a few minutes?" Hope asks as she grabs her towel and sleep clothes.  
"I'll be okay."  
"Alright, be right back"  
Josie decides to lay down and try to get comfortable. She doesn't want to fall asleep without the promised Hope cuddles. Should she tell her the crush never really went away? No, that would ruin things. Josie pushes those thoughts away as Hope comes back.  
"I believe I promised you some cuddles." Hope smiled as she got into bed. Josie immediately moved so her arm was draped over the tribrid's waist and her head was tucked in the crook of Hope's neck. "Mm. You're warm." Josie sighed contentedly.  
"I am a wolf after all. Jo, can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure."  
Hope wondered if Josie could feel how fast her heart was racing. "Earlier, when we were in your subconscious. You were the pig, right? That's what you told me."  
"Yes, and then you got upset with me for saying some rude things to you."  
"There was that, but also when we followed the trail of breadcrumbs to what I thought was you asleep. Pig you said 'Maybe you should kiss her.' I still do believe a non-consensual kiss is never the answer by the way. My real question here is, were you telling me to kiss you Jo?" Hope held her breath, she hoped she didn't make a mistake asking about it.  
Josie knew where this was going as soon as Hope brought it up. She wished that the tribrid forgot but obviously that was not the case.  
"Yes… You were my princess in shining armor I guess. If I'm being completely honest, my crush on you never went away." Josie buried her face further into Hope's neck, afraid of what she'd say next.  
"Jo. Please look at me." Hope chuckled as Josie slowly unraveled herself from the tribrid.  
Once Josie got far enough back she looked at Hope who seemed to have a mischievous glint in her eyes. The older girl brought her hand up, cupped Josie's cheek, leaned in and brought their lips together for the first time. It took Jo a second to realize that Hope was truly kissing her. Hope pulled away from the short but sweet kiss, with a smile on her face. "Just so you know I like you too Jo."  
Josie's head was spinning but in a good way. She leaned back down wanting to kiss Hope again. Hope happily met her half way and sighed contentedly.

Surprisingly both girls were able to sleep easily that night. Comfortable in each other's arms until Hope's alarm went off at 7 am. Hope groaned and smacked her phone, temporarily silencing it. She had no intention of going to train this morning.  
Josie hummed into Hope's neck. "I don't want to get up yet. I don't want this dream to end." This made Hope giggle and plant a light kiss on the younger girls cheek. "Jo, sweetie it's not a dream. We don't have to get up. Let me just tell your dad no training today."  
Josie seemed pleased with that and threw one leg over Hope's until she was halfway on top of her. She adjusted herself until she was hovering right above the tribrid's face. She smirked, "Good morning Hope."  
"Good morning, have I ever gotten the chance to tell you how beautiful I think you are?." Hope tried to lean up and capture the brunette's lips but Josie moved just out of reach and placed one finger on her mouth to quiet her. "Not so fast, but thank you." The tribrid looked up with curiosity and waited for her to continue.  
"Gorgeous Hope Mickaelson, will you go on a date with me?" Josie bit her lip in anticipation.  
Of course Hope would say yes either way but she thought she'd tease the brunette a little first."If I say yes, do I get to kiss you again?"  
"Hmm.. Is it a yes?"  
"I'd love to go on a date with you Jo."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, really. Are you that surprised Jo? I've been wanting to kiss you for the last ten minutes while you are practically on top of me in my bed." The younger witch’s cheeks immediately reddened. The brunette giggled and relaxed looking down at Hope waiting eagerly for her to make good on the promise. Josie carefully placed a hand on Hope's collarbone and leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss. Jo wasn't hesitant anymore, Hope really wanted her as much as she wanted Hope. Hope deepened the kiss and they only stopped when Josie needed air. Jo kissed along Hope's chin and down her neck. She nipped at the skin knowing she'd leave a mark.  
"Jo." Hope moaned, really enjoying the feeling. She allowed her to continue until she felt a hand massage her breast over her sleep shirt. Hope tensed and gently placed her hand on the brunettes. "Jo, hold on."  
Josie stopped and leaned back off of Hope. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Josie had gotten carried away. Being here like this with Hope was only a figment of her imagination up until now. She looked anywhere but Hope's face, afraid that she just ruined everything.  
"Jo, please look at me." Hope sat up and adjusted them so Josie was in her lap. "You didn't do anything wrong, okay? I'm just not ready to go there yet. This is very new and I don't want to rush things with you."  
"I agree, you have to let me know when things start going too far. I don't want you to regret anything between us." They rested their foreheads together and sat in a comfortable silence.

Hope's phone ringing ended their peace and she grabbed for it. "It's your dad, I forgot to tell him I wouldn't make it to training. Oh wait, that's right a certain adorable brunette distracted me." She laughed as Josie tried to look innocent.  
Hope: Hey, sorry I meant to tell you I'm not feeling like training today. I just need a break, it's been a lot recently. I still plan on going on that run today though.  
Alaric: Hope, you need to keep up with training. We don't know when the next monster is going to show up.  
Hope: Tomorrow I promise. Please Dr. Saltzman.  
Alaric: Fine. Hope, please stay deep in the woods away from the school and the town if you plan on a daylight run. It's the weekend and there are other people and students around.  
Hope: I know. I'll be safe.  
Alaric: Good. Oh, Hope one more thing. Have you seen Josie? I went to check on her and Lizzie last night and Lizzie said she kicked Jo out and she hasn't answered her phone. She's still on campus because of the barrier spell so I'm too concerned but..  
Hope looked pointedly at Josie. It's been so nice behind these closed doors away from prying eyes. What are they going to tell people when they leave here? Hope decides they should probably talk about it sooner than later.  
Hope: She's here with me. I invited her to stay here until things with Lizzie cooled down. I'll tell her to check her phone.  
Alaric was kind of surprised to hear that Josie was staying with Hope but she was safe so that was good enough for him.  
Alaric: Alright. And thanks Hope. Have a good run.  
Dr. Saltzman clicked off the call abruptly. Hope wasn't in the mood to dwell on it. She had a beautiful girl in her lap and they should discuss a few things before heading out for the day.  
Hope put her phone down and wrapped her arms around the younger witch’s waist. “We should talk about some things Jo.”  
“Like what?”  
“First off, what happens when we leave this room? Are we keeping this between you and I for a bit? I want nothing more than to spend time with you and get to kiss you whenever I want. I want to go on picnics and do our homework in the library together, have movie nights with our friends. I want to enjoy life with you, I mean if that's what you want too?”  
Josie’s eyes filled with happy tears. “I want all of that too, and more. Could we maybe at least have this weekend for the two of us?”  
“I’d be okay with that.” Hope beamed. 

The girls relaxed in each other's arms for another hour before deciding what to do for the day.  
“I should get up, my wolf is getting antsier by the minute. I need to head out for that run.”  
Josie pouted at the thought of Hope leaving but she had already delayed her wolf this long. “How long do you think you will run?”  
“It all depends.”  
“On what?”  
“How long since I've shifted, and how I'm feeling mainly. It's only been 3 days since the last run, if I were to guess, maybe 5-6 hours?”  
“Oh that should be plenty of time to get our date ready then.” Josie climbed out of the bed and headed over to Hope’s closet.  
“Woah, you didn't say that was happening today.”  
Jo looked through the clothes and picked out some more casual choices. “Hope, will you hear me out?”  
Hope nodded, intrigued to learn what the brunette wanted to do.  
“So first, I am going to walk you to the woods and say goodbye properly, while you go have some wolf time. Then I am going to get everything ready for our date, I hope you don't mind me picking out your outfit. I think you look hot in this.” Josie held up a maroon low cut top. Hope just smiles and waves at her to continue. “When you are done with your run, come back here, grab a shower and change. I'll have your outfit on your bed and a note with our date location with it. Does that sound good?”  
“Any date with you sounds heavenly Jo.” Hope was so excited for their date that she came as close to squealing as she would ever admit to. Hope decided to take the back way out of the school to avoid most other people as they walked hand in hand to the woods. Out by the Old Mill, Hope took off her backpack and her shoes.  
“I'm going to head over behind that big tree and change, Jo come here and kiss me before I do.” Hope eyes flashed gold, the wolf ready.  
Jo laughed and slid her hand around the back of Hope’s neck, pulling her in for a searing kiss. “Have fun baby.”  
Hope grinned and jogged off.  
After a few minutes a beautiful white wolf came out from behind the tree that Hope disappeared behind. Hope trotted back over and stopped before Josie.  
“Your wolf is gorgeous Hope, can I?” Josie asked as she kneeled down and carefully reached out a hand. Hope nuzzled Josie's hand. “Thank you for trusting me this much Hope, now please go enjoy your run. I'll see you tonight.”  
Josie stood and watched Hope run away into the brush, before she herself turned back to the school.

Josie decided that a picnic in a secluded area by the lake would be perfect. The sun would just be starting to set and would make the sky an array of colors. After setting out the maroon shirt and black skinny jeans combo on Hope's bed along with the directions to the picnic, Josie took a long shower.  
It was the first time in weeks that she's felt like herself. The brunette twin knew she still had to make amends with Lizzie and probably a few others. She would work on that after this weekend. Right now she was determined to make this first date with Hope perfect.  
Josie pulled a flowy light green knee length dress out of her wardrobe to wear. After a little bit of hair and makeup she got the picnic blankets and a pillow out. She packed the sandwiches, fruit, chips, drinks and cookies. It all would've been easier to do with her magic, but taking a break from it was for the best.  
Josie decided to ask MG to help her move it all out to her secret spot but only if he promised not to tell anyone what she was doing.  
Josie went to work setting up the area. The blanket spread out with a few candles, the cooler and basket to one side, light music from her phone in the background. Everything looked perfect to Josie, she just wondered if Hope would like it.  
Hope had just texted to let her know she was back in her room and about to shower.  
While Josie waited her phone rang..  
Alaric: Hey sweetie. How are you doing?  
Josie: I'm actually doing okay. Hope had really helped me actually.  
Alaric: That's good to hear. I wanted to let you know that your sister is leaving for a few days. She is going to meet up with your mom in New Orleans. Apparently, Caroline and Freya have been working on a way to prevent the Merge together recently. They may have had an idea on how to do that. Lizzie asked to go, she said she needed some time away. I hope that's okay, Jo.  
Jo shuddered at the mention of the Merge.  
Jo: Uh, yeah. That's fine. Did they mention more on how they could possibly prevent the Merge?  
Alaric: No. Your mom said they would let us know if they had anything concrete.  
Hope quietly walked up and took in the adorable set up Josie had prepared for them. She smiled and sat down not wanting to disturb the phone call.  
Josie: Okay thanks for letting me know dad. I want to get back to my book. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you.  
Alaric:Love you too.

“Hey Jo. I missed you.” Hope wrapped an arm around the taller girl's waist and gave her a quick hello kiss.  
“Also I’m starving. That run wore me out, but in a good way.” Just at that moment Hope’s stomach growled and it made both of the girls giggle.  
“We should eat then. I made you a turkey sandwich, but if you want I also made some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches too. There's fruit, snacks, and drinks…” Hope interrupted the younger girl by bringing their lips together. Josie deepened the kiss, forgetting her train of thought. They broke apart only after Hope’s stomach growled loudly again.  
“My stomach is complaining, it said to save the makeout session for later.” Hope patted her belly. Josie laughed as she reached for the basket of food.  
“Take your pick and eat as much as you want . Also water or soda?”  
“Water is fine, thank you.”  
The girls went about eating while enjoying each other’s company as the sky got progressively darker. The stars were appearing around the waning crescent moon.  
They laid back and stargazed after they ate, Hope happily cuddled into Josie’s side.  
“So, may dad called earlier. He said something interesting and I wanted to get your take on it.”  
“What’s up, Jo?” Hope adjusted their position so they were lying next to each other face to face. Josie reached for her hand, already missing the contact.  
“Lizzie is leaving to meet my mom in New Orleans. Mom is working with your Aunt Freya to find a way to prevent the Merge.” Josie had a sad, distant look.  
“How long is Lizzie going to be gone?”  
“He said only for a few days. I didn’t know mom was back in the states, let alone so close by. I want to see mom too, but I also want to give Lizzie her space.”  
“Why don’t you call her tomorrow and ask if she will visit? I mean you did just go through a lot, she should be here.”  
Josie pondered that for a few moments before deciding that she would. “Dad also said they would call if they found anything solid on how to prevent the Merge. Did you know your Aunt was working on this too?”  
“I may have asked her to do some research after you returned everyone’s memories of me. She came to town and said you visited her to help with the spell. Although you did knock her out, you brought me back to everyone and she was thankful. I am her favorite niece after all. I may have told her I had a crush on you, then she called up your mom and offered her help with the Merge problem. I didn't really have a chance to tell you until now, we had a bit of a problem with an hourglass and dark you that was more pressing.”  
“That's nice of her to try and help. You know, I have never told anyone how I really feel about the Merge.” Josie’s eyes met Hope’s searching for reassurance.  
“You can tell me anything. I’m not going to judge you.” Hope smiles and kisses her temple.  
Josie lets out a shaky breath and starts. “I am so scared of the Merge, being too powerful and killing Lizzie or being too weak and Lizzie killing me. I want to live, I want to grow up, have a family, I want Lizzie to be there. What kind of coven prefers a single leader with more power than anyone else? From what I know, we are the last of the coven. At this point shouldn’t we be trying to rebuild and foster new generations? It doesn’t make any sense to me. I really hope they find a way for us to make it past this.”

“I know for a fact nobody wants to lose either of you. Everybody is going to be working their asses off to find a solution.” Hope moved to hold Josie. "It will be okay."  
A few stray tears fell from the brunette's eyes as she clung to Hope's shirt. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Josie felt better. "This is supposed to be a happy and relaxing first date and I'm over here ruining it, Hope."  
"You are not. I'm here with you. That is all that matters to me. I want to spend time with you, and that includes listening when you need to talk. Josie, I really like you."  
"I really like you too." Josie blushed and kissed Hope.  
The girls stayed out by the lake until it was too chilly, then they packed up and headed back to Hope's room.  
"That was a wonderful date Jo. Thank you. I'd like to plan the next one, if you'd let me?"  
"You want to go on another date with me? I thought I ruined it like 20 times tonight honestly."  
"Josette Olivia Saltzman all you managed to do tonight was make me want to ask you to be my girlfriend so much sooner than I was planning to ask. You are so thoughtful and caring. You are a beautiful person Jo. Will you be my girlfriend?" Hope stood with Josie's hands on her own. Josie's eyes sparkled and she grinned.  
"Yes! Hope, of course yes." She felt like jumping up and down but contained her excitement enough to pull Hope into a kiss that expressed everything she was feeling.  
Hope pulled out an old t-shirt and shorts for Josie to wear to sleep, not wanting to run back to her room and change.  
"Now that it's official, we are going to have to tell your sister. She's gonna flip." Hope sighed.  
"Yeah, I don't really care though. She doesn't get an opinion about this. About us. You are my girlfriend and she's going to have to deal with it."  
"Okay, when did you get all sassy?" Hope pulled Jo down onto the bed so she was the big spoon.  
"I'm not sure. I mean it though, she has to deal with it. I don't think it will be that bad since you two are friends now."  
"True. We get along much better lately."  
Josie yawned, comfortable in Hope's warm embrace. "Goodnight Hope."  
"Goodnight Jo. Sweet dreams." 

It was a full week later and Lizzie still wasn't back. Jo really wanted to see her sister and apologize. She had spent all week thinking about what to say. She took Hope's advice and called their mom too, who promised to come to the school and see her when she left New Orleans.  
Jo laid awake thinking that Saturday morning after Hope fell back asleep. Her dad called to say he couldn't make their training session, so Hope decided they should sleep in as long as they wanted. It was nearing 10 am when there was a soft knock at the door.  
"Hope? Are you in there?"  
Hope started to stir, as Josie gently nudged her to wake up.  
"Hope, it's Freya. Wake up please."  
That got Hope's attention, she sat up in bed startled. She waved off the spell on the door as Josie sat up too.  
"You can come in."  
Freya opened the door and shut it behind her. She noticed Hope wasn't alone and smirked.  
"Morning Josie." Freya walked around to sit on Hope's side of the bed and give her niece a hug.  
"Hi Freya" Josie wanted to shrink away and pretend like she was never there.  
"Aunt Freya, what are you doing here?"  
"Well I just got in with Caroline, Keelin, and Lizzie."  
"My mom and sister are back?"  
"Yes, they are in your dad's office. We have a plan to stop the Merge for good, and we want both of you there when we discuss it." She looked from Josie to Hope and back.  
Josie looked so relieved. "Thank you Freya. Also before we go, I really want to apologise for knocking you out in New Orleans. I wasn't myself and I'm really sorry."  
"It's okay. I'm fine. You brought Hope back to me and I want to thank you for that." Freya smiled at Josie, she liked the young Saltzman girl.  
"Can I ask if there is anything going on between you two?"  
"We haven't really told anyone officially yet." Hope paused, looking for Josie's approval. "But yeah Josie is my girlfriend. It's still very new. I am happy though."  
"I'm happy too." Josie smiled.  
"That's wonderful news. I won't say anything, except maybe to Keelin, but it will be our secret until you two are ready to tell everyone else."  
"Thanks Aunt Freya.  
"No problem. I better get going. The meeting is at 11. That's a half-hour away and I really didn't leave you two much time to get ready. Sorry. See you girls soon."  
Freya left and the girls got ready quickly before meeting back up to walk to Dr. Saltzman's office together. 

Hope and Josie arrived and greeted the group, with the tribrid then sitting between the twins on the couch. "Girls, we believe this is going to work to stop the Merge but it's going to be a lot to consider with what the spells stipulations will be." Caroline started to say before nodding to Freya to continue.  
"Instead of Merging we could bind your lives together. In a sense if one dies the other does too, but since we also don't want that to happen we found a loophole. Freya looked pointedly at her niece. "Hope's blood in combination with the spell will anchor your lives."  
"Of course, the answer is Hope. It's always Hope." Lizzie snarked.  
"Lizzie! Will you please get over it already? Hope can help us stop the Merge, can you just take that without being a bitch about it." Josie snapped back. She reached for Hope's hand, not caring their whole family was in the room. The tribrid blushed and felt very awkward with everything going on.  
"Girls hold off on the arguing please. There's more to explain." Alaric sighed from his spot back at his desk.  
"Hope, you have to activate your vampire side for this to work." Freya said cautiously.  
"Okay."  
"Okay? You just agreed to go die to save us? You are definitely crazier than me." Lizzie looked at Hope shocked she agreed so easily.  
"First off, I care about both of you. Second, it was going to happen eventually anyway. Third, you aren't crazy and neither am I."  
Josie squeezed Hope's hand and gave her a gentle smile when Freya began to talk again.  
"So if you all decide you want to do this, we don't have to do it right away. We have up until the twins 22nd birthday. As you have just turned 17, we have plenty of time. There are some things to note. Josie and Lizzie we do believe Hope's blood will have an effect on how you age once we perform the spell. We believe you will either not age at all or so slowly that you may live for centuries as young adults."  
"Well I for one don't want to be a teenager forever. Can we at least wait until we are like 21, so we can legally drink?" Lizzie stated, obviously thinking about the important things.  
"I'd be okay with that." Josie shrugged her shoulders. "What about you Hope? Do you want to wait a while to activate your vampire side?"  
"I'm not planning on running out of this room and dying, that's for sure. 21 sounds like a good age I guess. I'm not too far from that as it is. Who knows it could happen sooner if a fight against the next monster of the week goes poorly. I am a little nervous for that time right after I turn though. I don't want to hurt anyone, but we will cross that bridge when we come to it." Hope surprised herself, admitting her insecurities in front of so many people.  
"Well I think we all agree then, we have a plan and a timeline. We will keep in touch throughout the next few years. I want to thank you all so much for this, for saving our girls." Caroline looked from Freya, to Keelin, to Hope and back.  
"We were happy to help really." Freya smiled.  
"Mom does this mean you will be around more?" Josie asked quietly.  
"Yes sweetie, I'll be here l a lot more I promise."  
"Now that this has been all decided can I go now?" Lizzie picked at her fingernails looking bored.  
"Can you wait a minute? I want to say something while everyone is still here." Josie leaned around Hope to look directly at her sister.  
"Fine."  
"Well I figured it would be easier to let everyone know all at once that Hope and I are together. It's pretty new, as in after the whole dark me thing. We are happy and that's all that matters right now." Josie looked lovingly at her girlfriend.  
Hope was as red as a tomato. She did not realize Josie was going to choose that moment to announce their relationship.  
Lizzie didn't look shocked or mad. She seemed pretty indifferent actually. "Ugh. I had a feeling this would happen. You better not hurt my sister, Hope."  
Alaric and Caroline were a bit surprised but didn't say much, except they were happy for them.  
Freya and Keelin just smiled and promised to spend the day with the girls before heading back to New Orleans.  
Overall, everything turned out better than Hope and Josie could have planned. It was only just the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This story started with an idea that I wanted a fluffy Hosie picnic. But I started typing and it wrote itself. I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> 2\. I accidentally watched the first episode of The Legacies and fell in love with the show. I never got into The Vampire Diaries or the Originals. Idk why. 
> 
> 3\. My theory from very early on is that Hope is somehow going to be the key to saving the twins from the Merge. I had a lot of fun writing a possible way to stop the Merge.


End file.
